He's Got A Secret
by Aerianna69
Summary: Naruto has been hiding something for years. Right when Sasuke joins the team with the others and watches the blond he realizes nothing is right with the blond and decides to find out. Only few know about this secret. When he finds out it blows his mind. SasuNaru, Yaoi pairings, Future Mpreg. Btw guys the chapters will be long.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor:** I do not own Naruto just the oddities that pop into my brain about them.

**A/N:** I know, I know, why are you creating a new story when you have 3 stories still in progress? Well, I'll explain. I have all of my rough drafts packed up including the ones that I am working on. Which means that I am not going to work on them until I unpack them before the school semester starts. This storyline is basically bugging the hell out of me and it is something I haven't really seen in any story so far that I have read about SasuNaru pairings. Just to give you warnings it will be straight from manga just with a few things changed from here to there. I'm planning on having this story last a very very long time so be prepared for it to take a while to reach the ending. Also I started reading every mature COMPLETE NaruSasu/SasuNaru story on FF starting from the oldest to newest so fellow authors be prepared to be favorited on tons of your work. If I really like them I'm not scared to click that button. I've already faved a good bit. I'm also giving you a bit of warning also. I lost my grandmother last night and am writing to take my mind off of everything. This woman was everything to me growing up. She's my inspiration and the root of my goals to becoming a great writer. Granted her work is poems and short true stories that come straight from her life but she once told me after my father died that there are ways to take our minds off of things and hers was to write so she bought me a box of college notebooks and told me to start writing. Whether it was from my imagination or just my thoughts. I've been writing since and can't help to write from imagination since mine tends to go wild. I know this is going on long but I figured that I would give you guys a heads up if you keep wondering why I'm posting chapters like crazy. Anyway, here is the summary for the story.

**Summary:** Naruto is hiding something from everyone around him. Everything isn't as it seems to others. The best thing Naruto can do right now is try to hide his true self. It isn't easy but then he graduates from the academy and Sasuke is paying discreat attention to Naruto. Everything about the blond says "mystery" to him and he will find out what Naruto is hiding. This will start off as rated T and work its way to rated M+. There will be some romance angst and mpreg. SasuNaru pairing.

**Chapter One**

Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox. One swing of her mighty tail could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon the people assembled the shinobi. One brave shinobi was able to seal up the demon, but he lost his life. That shinobi was called the fourth Hokage.

* * *

The faces of Hokage Mountain pop up but worst part is they have pink, orange and red paint doodled all over them. More so on the Thirds face than the others. Hanging from some ropes was a boy that appeared to be around the age of ten painting swirls on the Thirds face. He is cackling while he is painting it.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" The third turns away from his calligraphy painting that he is working on at this time.

"What is it? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" He asks as he looks at the ninja's that have entered the Hokage's chambers.

"Yes! That punk Naruto is desecrating the Hokage Monument!" The first ninja says and his companion waves his hands around.

"And this time with paint!" Sarutobi sighs when he puts on his Hokage robes and hat.

* * *

"Hey! Stop causing trouble!" A ninja shouts from the crowd of ninja on top of the Hokage tower. "Stop doing this everyday!"

"You'll pay for this!" One says raising his fist at Naruto. "Look at all that…"

"Shut up you idiots!" The blond boy shouts with a dab of paint under his eye. "None of you guys could do something this horrible." He says as he spins around on the ropes. "But I can! I am incredible!"

"Geez…what has that idiot done?" The Hokage asks then mutters under his breath. "Even my face…" He saw Iruka out of the corner of his eye. "Hn?"

"Third Hokage-sama. I apologize for this." The man says as he steps up onto the rail.

"Oh! Iruka." Sarutobi says when he turns to the man. Iruka takes in a deep breath.

"What the hell are you doing during class time?! Get down here, you moron-!" He shouts at the young boy. Naruto panics and starts spinning wildly on the ropes.

"Yikes, that's Iruka Sensei."

* * *

Iruka is standing in front of the classroom facing a tied up Naruto who is planted in front of the class on his rump.

"Bah." Naruto huffs turning his head away while pouting.

"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam. You have failed the last 2 times!" Iruka shouts at him while pointing. "This is no time to be causing trouble, MORON-!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto huffs out as he stares off to the side through slitted eyes. Iruka snaps while gritting his teeth.

"Time for a review test on 'Henge no Jutsu'. Everyone line up!" He shouts at the class.

"WHAT~~!" The class echoes out in protests.

"Transform perfectly into me!" He shouts again. One kid after another came forward to show their Henge abilities. "Okay, good." Iruka says as yet another kid perfectly transformed into him. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"This is all your fault." One of the boys standing behind him says. Naruto walks forward with his hands on his hips in a girlish way.

"Like I care." He says then stops in front of Iruka. _Damn…this sucks._ He adjusts his goggles on top of his head. _Okay, here we go!_ He gathers chakra while he makes a sign with his hands. "TRANSFORM!" He transforms into a voluptuous woman that strikes a sexy pose. She blows a kiss at Iruka. Iruka's eyes pop out of his head and his nose erupts blood from it. Naruto starts cackling as he transforms back to normal. "I call it, 'Sexy no Jutsu.'" The room is so quiet afterwards until Iruka erupts.

"YOU DUMBASS!" He says as a vein pulses at his temple. "DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!"

* * *

Naruto is now standing on a scaffold with a bucket of water scrubbing the paint off of the faces on Hokage Mountain. You could hear him muttering the whole time while scrubbing.

"I won't let you go home until you clean all of it." Iruka says looking down from the top of the head he was standing on. His arms crossed with a scowl on his lips.

"Like I care…It's not like I have anyone to go home to." He lowers his head down so that Iruka couldn't see his face. Tears fill his eyes as he was scrubbing so much and trying to stop his tears in the process. "Bah." Iruka has a worried expression on his face as he stares at the boy. If he was close enough he would have been able to hear the almost silent sobs coming from the boys lips.

"Naruto…" Iruka says getting the boys attention. Naruto looks up at him.

"Now what?" He asks looking through his tears at his sensei.

"Well…umm…If you clean all this up." He scratches his cheek. "I'll buy you some ramen tonight." He looks down at the bright expression that appeared on Naruto's face.

"OKAY! I'LL WORK HARD! I WILL!" He shouts out.

* * *

It is already dark outside and the light shines brightly from Ichiraku Ramen where Naruto and Iruka are sitting inside eating their bowls of ramen.

"Naruto." Iruka says as he tries to get the boys attention.

"Huh-?" Naruto asks while slurping up a huge bite of ramen.

"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" He asks as he waves his hand around.

"Of course!" Naruto says. "Basically, those that receive the Hokage name…" His mouth is full as he continues. "…Are the strongest ninja's in the village, right?" The Fourth's face from the monument popped up. "And among them is the Fourth. A hero who saved the village from a fox demon."

"Then why?" He asks turning slightly to Naruto.

"One day I'm going to get the Hokage name…" He then points his chopsticks at Iruka "And then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokage!" He states proudly. "And then, and then! I'll make the village recognize my strength!" He puts his hands together in a pleading motion as he looks at his sensei. "…By the way, Sensei…I have a request…"

"What? You want seconds?" He asks when he finished with his food in his mouth.

"No…Can I borrow your leave head protector?-3" He begs.

"Oh, this? No, no, this is for after you graduate." He says while adjusting his head protector. "This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."

"Stingy!" Naruto shouts out.

"Haha, so that's why you removed your goggles." Iruka chuckles.

"Seconds!" Naruto shouts.

"Huh?!" Iruka shouts.

* * *

The clouds pass slowly in the blue sky. Naruto is laying his chin down on the desk in front of him as he listens and watches the kids around him.

"Now, for the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin no Jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room." Iruka explains as he stands in front of the class holding a clip board.

Naruto puts his hands to his sweaty scared cheeks. _Damn! What, that one?! That's my worst skill!_ Mizuki and Iruka sit behind a desk with forehead protectors lined up. Naruto stands in front of them. _But I'll do it!_ He boosts his chakra up as he made the sign for creating a clone. _Watch this-! _"Bunshin!" Naruto's head turns to look at the pathetic clone that looked like someone doodled it. "!" He starts sweating even more since he realized that he failed. Iruka had a look on his face like he was trying not to laugh.

"FAIL!" Iruka shouts out and Naruto flinches as it seems that his world is shattering around him.

"Iruka Sensei…" Mizuki get's his attention towards the other man. "This is his third time, and he did technically create a clone…" He starts out. "We could let him pass…" Naruto perks up as he hears him say this.

"No way, Mizuki Sensei...Everyone else divided into three." Iruka waves off. "But Naruto only created one clone, and it was a useless one." He looks at the boy who has a furious look on his face. "I can't let him pass."

* * *

All of the children that graduated were in a crowd with their parents congradulating them. In a tree off to the side there sat Naruto in a swing staring longingly at the crowd. He could hear everything.

"Great job! That's my son!"

"Now you're a man!"

"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favorite dinner."

Every word that was said shot through him making it plainly obvious that there was no way he would end up having someone say those words to him. A group of women saw him sitting there.

"Hey, that kid…" One with a hat on said.

"Yeah, that's "The" kid. And he's the only one who failed." The other said.

"Well, that's good." The first one says. "We can't have him becoming a shinobi." She sneers at him. "Since he is…"

"Hey, we can't talk about that." After she says this the swing ends up becoming empty as Naruto disappears. Sarutobi frowns as he hears every word of this and saw Naruto run off with tears coming down his cheeks. He notices Iruka standing to his side.

"Iruka, I need to talk to you." He says to the man.

"Yes."

* * *

Mizuki noticed the boy ran off. He follows him and calls out. "Naruto." The boy turns around and has a surprised expression on his face when he saw who it was.

"Mizuki Sensei!" The two climbed to one of the tallest buildings and stared out across the village.

"Iruka Sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself." He tries to explain to the boy.

"But why does he only pick on me?!" He asks. Mizuki looks at him.

"He probably see's himself in you." Naruto's face holds shock. "He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in the real way." Naruto's face turns sad. "Try to understand Iruka's feelings." Mizuki pauses. "Since you also have no parents."

"….." The boy starts musing. "…But I wish I had graduated." Mizuki looks at him slyly.

"Well then…" He starts and Naruto's full attention is on him.

"Huh?" He wonders.

"I'll tell you a special secret."

* * *

It is dark out and the moon is partially covered by the dark clouds that creep across the black skies. On the Hokage's house you could see Naruto creeping along outside. As he enters the house he creeps around on the inside.

"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" Sarutobi finally speaks up to let the boy know that he is behind him. "Oh yes, and Naruto? Has anyone found out yet?"

"How would they find out? I am not allowed to bath with anyone so that would be stupid for them to find out." Naruto says as he grabs his chest. He gets a glint in his eyes and puts his hands in a sign. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

"Wha?!" Sarutobi passes out from blood loss as his nose turned into a fountain. Naruto leaves him laying there and disappears down the hall. He sneaks off to a scroll room and rummages through them until he saw a huge scroll laying there.

"!" _Found it!_ He leaves the building hopping off with only one person watching him as he leaves. Mizuki smirks as he watches the boy leave.

* * *

Naruto found himself a hidden spot in the forest when he opens the scroll. "Let's see…The first skill is…Kage Bunshin?" He stares shocked at the scroll. "What the hell?! Why does it start with the one I'm bad at?!"

* * *

Iruka lays down staring out his sunlight at the night sky as he thinks back to the conversation he had with the Hokage.

"Iruka…" Sarutobi trails off.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I know how you feel but…" The man's voice picks up as he continues. "He is similar to you…" Iruka continues to let his mind wash over the situation. The image of the Kyuubi's tails fills his mind. The picture of the Kyuubi fills his mind completely as he remembers back when she attacked the village.

"We have to hold on until the Fourth gets here!" A ninja shouts out as Iruka gets hauled off by another.

"Let go of me!" He shouts out as his parents fight the Kyuubi. "My mom and dad are still fighting!" The Kyuubi's eyes look crazed as she stares at the boy in anguish. She hates that she cannot control her body and Iruka's words shoot straight to her heart. Iruka's startled out of his memories when a loud knock came to his door. He gets up and answers the door to Mizuki.

"What is it?!" He asks the man.

"We must go to Hokage-sama's place!" He sounds out of breath. "Naruto has…" His face is sweating. "Taken the scroll of the forbidden seals as a joke."

"!" Iruka runs off to Hokage's house to see a group of ninja's in front shouting at the Hokage.

"He won't get away with this one! HOKAGE-SAMA!" One shouts out at the elder.

"Yes, those are dangerous scrolls forbidden by the previous Hokage." He pauses as he looks at all of the ninja standing in front of him. "If used in certain ways, it can cause incredible trouble." He looks out from under the Hokage hat that adorned his head. "It's been half a day since the scroll was taken." He says as he puffs his pipe. "We must hurry and find Naruto!"

"YES!" Everyone says as they jet off to search for the blond. Iruka searches over the buildings and looked at the horizon to see if he could see the boy.

"….!" He pants out from running all over the village. _I should check the woods…_

* * *

_I'll spread the word throughout the village a little more, then I'll get rid of Naruto._ Mizuki thinks as he jets around the village. _I'll make it look like Naruto disappeared with the scroll._

* * *

Naruto is surrounded by trees in the forest as he sits down and pants. The huge scroll is placed on his back. A shadow pops up over him and he looks up to see Iruka standing there with a peeved smile on his face.

"…I've found you…Hey!" He grits out.

"OH! I found the nose bleeder!" Naruto shouts as he stands up and points at Iruka with a huge smile on his face.

"IDIOT! I FOUND YOU!" _! _He huffs a breath out while watching Naruto laughs. He notices that Naruto is not in pristine condition that he was when he last saw him.

"Hehehe…You found me…I've only learned one skill." He explains to Iruka.

"Hey. You're all beaten up, what were you doing?" Iruka asked.

"Never mind that, hey hey?! I'm going to try and incredible skill." He looks more excited than ever. "If I do it…Let me graduate!" Iruka looks at him in shock.

_So…You were practicing here? Enough to damage your body._ He muses as he watches the young boy. "Naruto."

"Hn?"

"Where did you get the scroll on your back?" He asks.

"Oh this?" He turns his head to look at the scroll. "Mizuki Sensei told me about it. And about this place too." His hands still formed in the same signs. He said that if I showed you this skill…" He grins. "I'd definitely graduate!"

_Mizuki?_ A movement caught his attention. He pushes Naruto out of the way. Kunai were thrown and Iruka took the brunt of them. He slides back and hits the shack behind him. Mizuki lands on a tree limb.

"Nice job in finding him…" He says when he stops moving.

"I see…So that's what's going on…" Iruka grits out as he starts pulling Kunai's out. Naruto looks at Mizuki with a confused expression.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki says as he glares at the boy.

"HEY! HEY!" He panics as he looks between both of the Sensei's. "What's going on here?! Hey!"

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka grits out as he pulls another kunai out of his chest. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it." Mizuki stands straight up. "Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!" Naruto glares up at Mizuki.

"Naruto…There's no point in you having it." He smiles at the boy. "I'll tell you the truth." Iruka face went from pained and angry to shocked.

"N…" He gasps out with veins popping out on his temple from anger. "NO! DON'T!"

"Twelve years ago…You know about the demon fox being sealed right?" Naruto looks at Mizuki confusion full blown on his face. "Since that incident…A new rule was created for this village."

"…A rule?" The boy asks.

"But…Naruto. This rule was never meant to be told to you." He smirks at the boy.

"…Not to me? What is this rule? Why?" Mizuki starts laughing. "What…Kind of rule is it?"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Mizuki says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widen and he falls on his rump. "What do you mean?!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouts out at Mizuki.

"It means that you…are the nine tails demon…that killed Iruika's parents and destroyed the village." Mizuki kept on while Naruto's world starts crashing around him. "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouts out again as his eyes scrunch closed.

"You have been lied to by everyone!" Naruto's eyes close tightly as tears sprang to them. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?" Mizuki took one of the giant throwing stars off of his back and started spinning them. "Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!"

Iruka starts panicking for Naruto's sake. _Naruto!_ Naruto starts boosting up his chakra.

_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!_ Iruka falls over.

"Ga…" He cries out. He thinks of the words the Hokage said to him. _"He's never known a parents love and is hated by all the villagers because of the incident. But that isn't all Iruka. Naruto isn't just a boy. All Uzumaki males cannot be counted as males. Same with the females. It is their choice which they go but their bodies decide to stick more for the females than anything. He can become a mother when ever he chooses. And recently he has shown that he is close to his first cycle. One wrong push can make him start early."_

"NOBODY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU!" Mizuki shouts as he charges at the boy. Iruka thinks more on what the Hokage says.

_"So to get attention…He makes a lot of trouble. He's seeking acknowledgement of his existence in any possible way."_

"That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki shouts out more as his facial expression changes to one of madness.

_"He acts tough, but he is truly suffering…The confusion as to why he acts differently also is painting his desperation to have a parental figure…He already knows that he cannot be a man since he has both female and male reproductive glands. The desperation is what I want to remedy and hopefully you can for me…He needs someone who has been alone but also to know that he is not all male…" _When Mizuki threw the giant shuriken Iruka ran as fast as he could just to intercept it.

"UGH!" Naruto looks up when he feels some warm blood drip onto his cheeks. His eyes widen when he realizes what Iruka has done. Blood starts pouring out of Iruka's mouth and Mizuki now holds a shocked expression on his deranged face.

"Why…..?" Naruto asks as he looks like he's on the verge of tears. You couldn't see Iruka's eyes as he hovers over Naruto's body.

"My…my parents…after they died…there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me…I was so sad…I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention. Since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing. So I kept acting like an idiot." He leans further over. "It was so painful…" Naruto looked closer at Iruka's face and saw that the man was crying. "Yeah…Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too." He cries out. "I'm sorry, Naruto. If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this." Mizuki grits his teeth as he watches the boy's face to see if he was buying the words that Iruka spoke from his heart. Naruto looks around his Sensei at Mizuki. He gets up and runs off away from both of the men. "NARUTO!"

"Hehehe, sorry…But Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart." Mizuki says as he lands behind Iruka. "He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier…Those were the eyes of a deman."

"GAH!" Iruka cries out as he takes the giant shuriken from his back. He pants out from the pain and loss of blood. "Naruto…Isn't like that!" Naruto is still running away while Mizuki starts to chase him.

"Well, that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto…And get the scroll. I'll take care of you later."

"UGH." Iruka's body shakes with his effort to get up. _No way!_

* * *

"Now we have to get him before he releases the demon power!" One man shouts out in the crowd of ninja's grouped together. "He is very dangerous. Kill him if you find him!"

* * *

Sarutobi sits in front of his servailance orb. "I finally find him and I see this…Mizuki has told him…Now Naruto is afraid like never before." _The power that is sealed may be released…Plus he is holding the scroll of seals…The odds of him being able to break the seal and reverting back into the nine tails fox…Is one in a million, but it is possible…If that happens…_

* * *

Iruka runs through the forest and notices Naruto up ahead. _Found him!_ "Naruto!" He speeds up to run alongside of the boy. "Hurry! Pass me the scroll! Mizuki is after it!" Naruto lands on a branch, readies himself and attacks Iruka. _HUH?!_ Naruto hits Iruka and the man flies through the air to hit the ground. Naruto lands and slides to a stop while panting. He falls back against the tree holding the scroll in front of him. "What? Why…Naruto?" Iruka pants while struggling to get up. The man loses his henge and transforms into his real form. Mizuki glares at the boy. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Hehehehe." Naruto laughs and in a cloud of smoke Iruka reveals that it was him. "I'm Iruka!"

"…" Mizuki stands up with a sneer on his face. "I see….." Not fifteen feet away hiding behind a tree sits the real Naruto hugging the giant scroll to his chest. "Hehehe…You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!" Iruka glares at him.

"You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same." Mizuki states which shocks Iruka.

"The same?" He asks. Naruto glares while listening.

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you're assuming…"

"Yeah…" Hearing Iruka agree the boy has sorrow filling his face.

_Damn…I knew it…see…Even Iruka Sensei deep down…Doesn't acknowledge me._

"The demon fox would do that…" Naruto perks up at those words. "…But Naruto is different. He is…I've acknowledged him as…one of my excellent students." Naruto's face holds shock on it. "He may not be the hardest worker…" Naruto hides his face on top of the large scroll. "And he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore…He is a member of the hidden leaf village, he's…he's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto reveals his face to show that he was balling his eyes out. Mizuki is shocked by this.

"….Okay, whatever…" He grabs the last giant shuriken off of his back. Iruka tries to get up but ends up slamming back into the tree.

"AH!" He cries out as the wound on his back scrapes against the bark.

"Iruka…I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind." He starts spinning the shuriken. "Hurry up and die!"

_So this is it…_ Iruka closes his eyes. Naruto rushes forward and knees Mizuki in the face which shocks the man as he flies back. The giant shuriken spun off wildly and hit a tree. Iruka's face held shock as he watched Naruto slide to a stop holding the giant scroll under one arm. _Naruto!_

"…You should not have done that…" Mizuki says while trying to get up. Naruto stands up holding the scroll upright.

"Don't touch Iruka Sensei. I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto says while glaring out from under his goggles.

"You idiot! Why did you come out?! RUN AWAY!" Iruka shouts at the boy.

"SHUT UP! PUNKS LIKE YOU I'LL KILL IN ONE SHOT!" Mizuki shouts with a manic grin on his face.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" He holds his hands in a sign.

"THEN DO IT, DEMON FOX!" Mizuki shouts out while Iruka's face holds shock on it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Mizuki's face held the 'oh shit' expression on it when he saw a thousand Naruto's surrounding them.

"WHA?! What's going on?" Mizuki says as he starts panicking.

"What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" All of the Naruto's said at the same time. Iruka's jaw drops.

_Naruto…You…_

"Well then…I'll start things off!" Mizuki starts sweating as all of the Naruto's attack him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Iruka smiles.

_Heh…he really did divide into a thousand…plus…Each wasn't an illusion but an actual body using the high level injutsu, Kage Bunshin. He…may surpass all previous Hokage…_Mizuki looked like someone used him as a punching bag.

"Hehe…I went a little too far…" Naruto says as he rubs the back of his head.

"Naruto, come over here…There's something I want to give you.

* * *

"DID ANYONE FIND HIM?!"

"NO!"

"DAMN IT! THIS IS BAD!"

"He may be far away by now."

"There's nothing to worry about." Sarutobi tells everyone. Everyone's attention turns to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!"

"He'll be back soon." The Hokage says with a smile and smoke drifting off of his pipe.

* * *

"Sensei, now?" Naruto asks while the darkness from his closed eyes is all that he could see.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Iruka's visage came into focus in the blue eyes. The man was smiling at him. "Congratulations…on graduating. Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." Naruto's lips tremble which came to Iruka's attention. Naruto lunges in to hug Iruka around his neck. "Hey, that hurts!" _I planned to lecture Naruto that the hard part of being a shinobi had just begun. Well…I'll save that for the ramen place…_

0101TBC0101

**A/N:** Okay since I've started on this one I have had to get out my school supplies which in turn I found my manuscripts of the other stories so now I can work on the ones I have going as well. Unfortunately, I have to now look for my flash drive so I can make sure this one doesn't get lost. -.- Probably somewhere…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor do I gain any profit from it.

**A/N:** I want to thank you guys for the reviews but I will do that in a minute. Also thanks for the patience since it will be taking quite a bit to get even one chapter out for this story. They will not be like my other stories for they will be longer. And I am still writing on the others so enjoy them please.

**ShAdOw-BlUe04:** I'm glad you liked it. It wasn't easy I can tell you that. I had to wait till certain moments to throw a wrench in the plan.

**Locaporelanime:** Yeah, I decided that there should be a new way of this and hermaphrodite's popped up more and more lately with the recent food splicing so I decided to bring that to light more in this story.

**Clio1111:** Here you go Clio, granted it will take a little bit more for the third one to come out so have patience.

**Frix:** Sorry, dude but even if you are on AFF you should clean your language up. Sorry if you couldn't even tell where there was stuff added into it. But since your language isn't clean that must also mean that your eyes are blind as well. When you clean your mouth and go get a new prescription for your eyeglasses come back and look at the story then maybe you could actually see the differences since apparently everyone else does.

**Jayjay jin:** *Ties to chair* Okay I know you are excited so here is the new chapter. Lol

**Immortal-lover14:** Okay, that's the question I was waiting for. The reason why I summed up the first chapter is because of the way it played out. The fact that Naruto knew at that point that he wasn't just a boy but still didn't know that he houses the Bijuu Kyuubi inside of him was done up that way. Granted from now on there will only be scenes where there is nothing but Naruto in them and maybe some with just Sasuke because hey, this is a SasuNaru fanfic. I'm just glad there were more people who loved this story than the one person who actually dissed it on AFF.

**DemonWolf Fayth Fable:** Okay Fayth, another long shot for you. And I do mean long considering just replying to the reviews and the others is over 400 words so far.

Okay just to let you guys know if you are confused just review me and I will always answer your questions. Just keep an open mind that if you get nasty I get nasty right back. *smiles* I enjoy seeing your questions and even if you guys want to you can put ideas in my mind and then you might actually see them put into the story itself.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The village of the hidden leaf. Right now a young man is starting a new life to become a ninja. A balding man with a thin mustache stood behind a camera.

"Hey, you sure you want to look like that?" He asks the boy he was about to take a picture of.

"Yeah! Yeah! Just do it!" Naruto shouts out from the top of Hokage tower. The man gets under the dark blanket hooked to the back of the camera.

"Fine…" He gave up trying to change the boys mind and adjusts the camera's angle. "Don't regret it. Ok, cheese!" The man clicks the button to take the picture. Naruto poses with his skin painted white with red swirls all over like he was a Kabuki actor. The Hokage looks at Naruto's ninja profile and pauses before he sealed it with Naruto's medical records. He didn't want anyone to see that Naruto was more than a boy and Jinchuriki. He looks at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Hehehe." Naruto laughs.

"…" The Hokage is speechless.

"It took me forever to come up with a good face. Three hours later I decided on that one!" He says with a cocky face as he points his thumb into his chest. "Yeah, but, but…! It's pretty artistic, eh?!"

"Retake it!" Hokage says with a little bit of finality added. Naruto sulks as the Hokage looks at him over. "Where's your head plate?" He asks when he notices the boy isn't wearing it.

"I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony. I don't want to damage it." The boy explains.

"Well… This ninja registration book lists all those in the village with high ability… This should be an important document to you, yet… What's with this face?!" He asks looking at Naruto's picture again.

"Well! I don't understand stuff like that!" Naruto whines. The door creaks a little bit. "!"

"Old man! Fight me!" A little boy rushes out attacking the Hokage.

"!" Naruto's face holds shock on it.

"Does it ever end…? Sigh…" Sarutobi mutters.

"Oh! Not again!" A man runs to the room. "Ah!" He gasps out as the boy slips on his scarf and falls flat on his face.

"Owww!" He cries out.

"…" Naruto is left speechless.

"Damn it! Who set a trap?!" Konohamaru shouts out while rubbing his chin.

"Are you all right? And there isn't a trap anywhere!" Konohamaru's tutor Ebisu explains while pushing his sunglasses back up with his middle finger.

'Who's this kid…?' Naruto wonders as the little boy looks at him.

"Hey." Konohamaru says to Naruto.

"Ah that's…" Ebisu starts. 'Bah, the nine tails punk, I hate that loser…'

"I know! You did something!" Konohamaru blames Naruto.

"You just tripped on your own, you idiot!" Naruto says as he grabs the boys' shirt and brought him closer.

"Hey, Naruto! Let go of him! That's the Third Hokage-sama's grandson!" Ebisu panics as he watches.

"…" Konohamaru grins. "Go ahead and punch me!" He grits out from clenched teeth. 'Now that he knows who I am, he can't do it…' Ebisu starts to panic more. 'Pft… He's just the same as my tutor and everyone else…'

"You think I give a damn, moron?!" Naruto shouts out as he hits the boy aside the head.

"Owwch!" Konohamaru cries out.

"What?!" Ebisu shouts.

'Geez…' The Hokage frowns.

* * *

Naruto's walking back home when he noticed that Konohamaru is doing a poor job in tailing him without Naruto's notice. "Hn? Stop following me! What the hell is that?!" He asks when he noticed the boy was holding the camouflage fence sheet the wrong way. "You aren't fooling anyone, idiot!"

"Hehe… Impressive, to see through this… The rumors about you are true… Hey, I'll let you be my boss!" Konohamaru points at Naruto.

"Ha?" Naruto asks confused.

"In exchange… Teach me that "Sexy no Jutsu" you defeated grandpa with! Please! Please boss!" He starts begging.

"! Boss…?" Naruto asks. "Ok! The basics are "bon, kyuu, bon"! Now do it!" He instructs the boy.

"Yes, boss! Transform!" Konohamaru does the signs and the smoke revealed that he transformed into a fat ugly chick in a bathing suit.

"No! Wrong! More slender! More beautiful!"

* * *

"By the way… Why are you going after your grandpa… So much?" Naruto asks while sitting on a log after they finished training the boy.

"!" Konohamaru sat there thinking. "Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. I'm named after the village. But even though everyone is used to that name here… Nobody ever calls me that."

"!" Naruto looks shocked.

"When everyone sees me or calls me… All they see is Hokage's grandson. Nobody sees me as me. I'm sick of that. That's why I want the Hokage name now."

"…" Naruto purses his lips as he muses. "Idiot! Who would acknowledge a punk like you!"

"Huh?!" Konohamaru jolts.

"The Hokage name isn't so easy that a brat could take it." Naruto explains.

"What?!" The brunette clenches his fist.

"It's not that easy, moron!"

"!" The boy sits back down.

"Hokage, Hokage… If you want the name that much, then…" Naruto pauses.

"Then what?!" Konohamaru growls out.

"Then kick my ass first!" Naruto grins as the boys face holds shock.

"I have found you." Ebisu says above them as he stands on a tree limb.

"!" Naruto jerks his head around to look up at the man.

"Huh?!" Konohamaru parrots Naruto's movements.

"Ugh." Ebisu looks at Naruto through his dark sunglasses. 'The demon…'

'Uh… Those eyes again… Why does everyone…' Naruto shifts.

"Now, young master, let's go home." Ebisu says as he jumps down about ten feet away from the boys.

"No! I'm going to defeat grandpa and get the Hokage name! Right now! Don't get in my way!" Konohamaru shouts as his sensei.

'He's still saying that…' Naruto thinks as he stood there while the younger boy powers up his chakra.

"A Hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja. You must know over a thousand skills and then finally… Huh?!" Ebisu preaches as he walked closer to the boys at a slow pace. What made him stop were Konohamaru's hands doing signs.

"Transform!" The smoke clears and reveals Konohamaru transforming into a beautiful brunette woman. Naked woman at that. "Take this! Sexy no Jutsu!"

"…" Ebisu's jaw almost dropped to the ground as the boy transforms back.

"Huh? Didn't work…" He sounded disappointed.

"W… Wh... What a vulgar skill!" The man screeches out while having a meltdown. "I am a gentleman. Such a super low-class skill…"

"…" Naruto's face looks almost like a ticking time bomb.

"… Will never work against me!" The man starts tugging at Konohamaru's scarf. "Young master, if you hang out with the likes of him… You'll just turn stupid! Just do what I say. I am your easiest short cut to becoming Hokage. Now let's go home!"

"No!" Konohamaru shouts while trying to get away from him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" They were surrounded by tons of Naruto's.

"!" The shock on the boys face was comical. "Wow! That's incredible!"

"Heh. How foolish, I am an elite tutor." He starts making signs on his hands. "I'm not Mizuki."

"Transform!" All of the Bunshins did signs.

"!" 'Huh?' Ebisu looks on with a stupid look on his face. He was then surrounded by a bunch of Naruto's in the naked girl version. Then the blood works started. He flew back a few feet from it exploding from his nose. Naruto releases the Jutsu.

"I call that one… Harem no Jutsu!" He says while winking at him.

"Damn it! I couldn't even defeat my tutor!" The boy whines when tears come to his eyes. I really want a name that people will acknowledge! Yet why?!"

"It's not that easy, Dummy!" Naruto says as he beats him aside the head. "This is the Hokage name, the name of the greatest ninja in the village." Naruto thought back as images of little girls and their parents. "With so many bad things… I was often lost." Iruka's image appeared in his mind. "I finally found someone that… Would accept me, but… Just that was incredibly difficult. You better prepare yourself…"

"Prepare?" Konohamaru asks.

"If you want an incredible name like… Hokage that everyone will acknowledge…" Naruto pauses.

"!" Konohamaru listens intently as the wind starts to blow.

"There ain't… Going to be any short-cuts!" Naruto says as leaves blow around him. Konohamaru's cheeks pinken when he thinks back to what Naruto said before. 'If you want the Hokage name, kick my ass first!'

"Bah. Stop lecturing me as if you're important." He turns away from Naruto.

"…" Naruto watches him.

"I'm not letting you be my boss any longer!" He turns his face a little. '…' He turns to look at the blond. "From now on… We're rivals." He says as he grins at Naruto. Naruto smiles.

"Sorry, but starting tomorrow I'm taking first a first step as a ninja. But hey, one day I'll fight you for that Hokage name… I'll be looking forward to it… Konohamaru."

* * *

"Yawn…" Naruto stretches as he sits up in his bed. He moved the blanket and felt something wet in the bed. His face pales as he looks down and the now red sheets bring his real problem to light. He remembers the Hokage and his own personal doctor talking to him one day.

_'This is Katsumei. She is the only doctor in the whole village that knows about the Uzumaki affliction.'_ Sarutobi steps aside to show a beautiful red haired woman with green eyes.

_'Now, now, Sarutoboi-sama. You act as if the lad is going to die.'_ She shakes her head at the man. _'Sheesh, don't scare him! He won't die.'_ At Naruto's relieved face she sighs. She sits down in a chair so that she could be at eye level with the six-year-old. She picks the boy up and puts him on her lap. He looked so scared since she was the only one to have done this. _'Do you want to know what my name was before I married?'_

_'What?'_ The childish voice asked her and she smiled.

_'Uzumaki. Only a few knew that. The Hokage included. I found out around the same time you did that we were different.'_ She pushes his chin up. _'Well, you being six will make you explore your body more. And I'm guessing that is what you did, huh?'_ He nods. _'And you found something strange, right?'_ Another nod. _'Something a normal little boy wouldn't have?'_ Another nod. _'Can you show me?'_ The boy starts to look scared so she hugged him. _'Don't worry; remember that I'm like you.'_ He calms down from the hug and she places him on the examination table. She helps him remove his shorts and boxers.

_'I'm scared.'_ He whimpers. She smiles at him.

_'It's okay, Naruto. I'm going to check your bodies' development, okay?'_ He nods. She moved his scrotum out of the way to reveal fully formed vaginal folds. She smiles. _'From the look of this you're well equipped to have children without problems.'_ Her hands glow as she runs her hands over his body. She finishes and hands him his clothes back.

_'So what's the verdict?'_ The Hokage asks Katsumei. She shakes her head at his words.

_'His body is more feminine than male now. As a matter of fact his male reproductive system is only a quarter what it should be, where his female are normal for a little girl. He'll probably start his menses anywhere from late elevens to late thirteen's.'_ She explains.

_'Men… ses?'_ Naruto furrows his brow. She turns to Naruto and smile sadly.

_'People normally call it period. It is where your body shows that it is mature enough to show it can have a baby. When it starts doing this you will start bleeding.'_ At his wide eyes she waves. _'No, no, don't worry. This kind of bleeding doesn't kill you.'_ She laughs. Then a serious expression on her face made him frown. _'But when that happens you will need to learn to keep your period under tabs. Definitely no bathing with anyone who doesn't know about it. Understood?'_ She asks as she put her hands on his shoulders. _'I'll give you a box of goodies that should help when that time comes.'_ She then turned to Sarutobi. _'You need to teach him how to Henge his body soon.'_ His eyes widen.

_'Why?'_ The old man asks.

_'Really? You're going to ask that?'_ She rubs her head. _'I forget sometimes how clueless men can be. He'll start developing breasts around that time as well.'_ Naruto frowns as he rubs his chest. He then takes out a box after he takes the sheets off his bed. He opens the letter.

_Naruto,_

_Inside is the start of what you will need. Since your period has just started I have placed sanitation napkins and tampons inside with a diagram on how to use them. There are also some pain killers for the bloating, cramping and other stuff. Remember to just be you and don't worry. You are a wonderful person._

_Love Katsumei_

_P.S. Don't forget to use your illusions for those love bumps._

He smiles when he finished. Held up a box of tampons and a package of pads. _'Which?'_ He then noticed the tablet of instructions. _'Oh, this is going to be hell.'_ When he finished the new morning business he trudged to the table bringing the box of tampons with. He placed it next to his milk. He finished his toast and milk, and then as he dressed he was in the middle of putting his goggles on when he remembered his hitae-ite on his dresser.

* * *

"Hehehe." Naruto now sat in the classroom giggling even if his stomach was cramping a bit.

"Huh? Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those who pass are supposed to be here." A boy says as he confronts Naruto. Naruto points his thumb at his Hitae-ite.

"Hey, hey, can't you see this head protector?" He says.

"Hey, will you let me through?" A pink haired girl walks up to them.

"!" Naruto's cheeks turn pink. _'My idol, Sakura-chan!'_ (Naruto's actions towards the girl will be different since he is more girlie than normal) Haruno Sakura: The girl that I hope I can be like. _'Could it be… She wants to… Sit next to me?'_

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" She glares and growls at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto turns his head and notices a black haired boy sitting next to him. _'Uh oh! This guy… He was the most popular in our class…'_ He tries to hide his panic on his face as he stares at the boy who he has a crush on with a glare. Uchiha Sasuke: Always acts cool, I love this boy even if he is a bastard towards everyone. Although I doubt he would like me. Sasuke looks at Naruto with a suspicious glance.

_'This blond is hiding things.' _He thought as he stares back at Naruto. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?!" He shouts at him even though he doesn't want to act like this towards him.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?!3" Sakura asks as she shoved Naruto down. As she does this Naruto's scent came to her attention. _'He smells like a girl!'_

"Ugh!" Naruto squirms. He glares about the fact that Sakura made his cramps worse. _'Maybe I should have taken a pill after all.' _Sakura slinks closer to Sasuke while he looks at Naruto's pale face out from the corner of his eye.

_'What's with this guy? He acts all girlie all of a sudden.'_ Sasuke muses to himself.

_'Today I'm going to get Sasuke-kun.'_ Her inner Sakura has a gleam to her eyes. _'I'm going to steal his first kiss!'_

_'Her eyes say it all…'_ He glares at Sakura. _'Even though I understand her wants she better keep her hands off of Sasuke.'_ Naruto gets up on the desk to stare at Sasuke. He was trying to make sure he didn't see him blush.

"Hey, Naruto! Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!" She stands and balls her fists at the blond.

"Move!" Naruto says even though he couldn't help a tiny blush to touch his cheeks. "Bah!"

_'Why does he have to be so cute?'_ Sasuke wonders.

"Sasuke-kun, kick his ass!" One of the girls in class says. "Yeah! Yeah!" The others cheer.

"Wow, really?" A boy stood up and bumped Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto says as his lips connect to something.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" The boy says as he turns to look at the blond.

"Uh…" Sakura says as her face holds a shocked expression. Naruto and Sasuke's lips were locked with a kiss.

_'I'm kissing Sasuke!'_ Naruto's inner self was a girlie version dancing with flowers flowing around him.

'No, I can't like this. I'm kissing a girlie boy. But it feels so good, and he smells so nice.' Sasuke's thought process was jumbled. Sakura had a meltdown. Both boys saw this and the same thought came to their mind. _'Can't show we liked it.'_ "Naruto, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Sasuke said as they separated quickly.

"Huh? My fault?" The boy mutters.

"Ahh! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto says as he gags. _'That should do well enough. Huh?'_ He pauses in his acting. _'I sense something bad…'_ He turns around to look behind him. "It was an accident…" He says to the girl who is slowly starting to get on his nerves.

"Naruto… You're… Annoying!" Sakura says as she cracks her knuckles. Her face would rival a Yakuza's henchmen. Tears ran out of Naruto's eyes as his face drips with sweat from his cramps getting stronger. After all of the girls traded hits Naruto's face looked like he was fully purple and swollen.

_'My cramps are a whole lot worse.'_ He thinks as his head is lying on the desk. _'How do women cope with this once a month? What am I thinking? I'll have to deal with this…'_ Iruka walked into the classroom and his eyes flashed worriedly to Naruto. He jerks his head to the door in a silent message telling Naruto to follow him. This didn't go unnoticed by the lone Uchiha as his eyes flashed to worry then back to blank as he hid the emotion well. Iruka closed the door not knowing he had a hitchhiker on his shoulder.

"Why are you so pale, Naruto?" The man asks while putting a hand on his forehead.

"I… I can't tell you…" Naruto mutters.

"Naruto…" Iruka sighs. He kneeled to bring his student eye to eye. "I know, Naruto."

"Know what?" The boy mutters.

"I know that you aren't just a boy. That you are more girl than boy. Also, the fact that you should start your cycle soon." He says to the boy. Every word made the boys eyes widen. He starts crying.

"I started this morning…" He whispers loud enough for Iruka to hear. The bug on his shoulder slowly moving around trying and succeeding in hiding. "I hurt so much right now." The boy cries not understanding why.

"It's okay, Naruto. Your hormones are just starting to shift now. I'll tell you what. After I finish in there I'll go talk to Katsumei and see if she has some pain pills, okay?" He asks him and Naruto shook his head.

"I have some at home. They are in a box marked 'For when you start'!" Naruto sniffles making his tears go away.

"Okay, then I will go get you some after I start to hand out the team assignments." Naruto puts his key to his apartment into the man's larger hand. Iruka noticed this and thought, _'His hands will probably stay small, won't they?'_ He puts his hand on Naruto's back. "Okay, let's go inside." He ushered him back into the classroom. Two sets of black eyes followed the blond as he moves back to his seat. Sasuke's eyes widens at the appearance of tears on his normally cheerful face.

_'What is wrong with Naruto?'_ His thoughts were disrupted when Shino starts coughing really hard in the back of the classroom.

"He can't be…" Shino mutters as his cheeks turn pink. With his coughing under control as he turns back into the quiet Shino everyone knows. He let loose a few bugs to attach to Naruto. Iruka clears his throat to get the classes attention.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninja's… But you are still merely rookie "Genin". The hard part has just started. Now… You will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the three man teams… And each team will have a "Jounin" Sensei. You will follow that Sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." Iruka smiles as he finishes his explanation.

_'Pft… Three man teams? That's just more people in my way…'_ Sasuke thinks a she sits there. His eyes flicker to Naruto. _'Unless I can find out who the blond really is…'_

_'I have to be with Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura glares and clenches her fists.

_'Sasuke… Then… Anyone besides Sakura-chan! But I have to make it look like I'm disappointed if they put me with him.'_ Naruto grits his teeth as he tries not to cry out from the pain.

"We tried to balance each team's strength." Iruka continues.

"What?!" A boy shouts out. After the first six teams were assigned Iruka looks at his clipboard.

"Next, team seven… Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto…" Sakura pouts.

_'Damn…'_ While Naruto shows perfect acting skills when he cheers.

"Yay!" Clenching his fists. While Sasuke looks at his white knuckles.

"And…Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka stops when he noticed Naruto slump down in pain while worried black eyes went unnoticed as Sasuke looked at the sweat forming on the blonds' upper lip.

"Damn…" Naruto mutters out from pain.

"Hell yes!" The pink haired girl shouts out. Iruka's brow furrows from worry.

_'Better hurry it up.'_ He was interrupted by Naruto.

"Iruka sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me… Have to be on the same team as that bum?!" Iruka looks back at Naruto.

"… Sasuke's grades were first among all twenty seven graduates… Naruto… You were dead last…" He says as he puts his hands on his hips. "We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"

"Bah." Sasuke says denying that he has any interest in the blond. "Just don't get in my way, Usuratonkachi." Naruto shook from anger but also from pain.

"What did you call me?!" Naruto shouts.

"Give it a rest, Naruto!" Sakura shouts. Iruka sighs.

_'Well… This should work out… Even with Naruto…'_ He shakes his head. "Ok… This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin sensei's. Take a break until then."

* * *

"Damn that Sasuke!" Naruto shouts from the roof as he eats his lunch and waits for Iruka to come with his medicine. _'And Sakura too…'_ He sighs. "Damn, damn." He munches on his sandwich. _'Isn't there anything good? I like him but he's just mean to me. And Sakura is turning into such a bitch. Why did I ever want to be like her?... I know… The only time Sasuke has an opening is when he's eating…'_ Naruto sneaks up behind Sasuke who was eating outside the window. He whips a rope around Sasuke and pulls him back into the window.

"Argg… Damn! Naruto!" They struggled a little and Sasuke noticed some blood on Naruto's pants.

"Don't resist!" He struggles more until Sasuke stops. There are no sounds in the room. He grabs the ledge of the window wearing a Sasuke Henge. "Heh… Idiot."

* * *

Sakura sighs as she sits on a bench after she finished her lunch. _'Even if I go after him using my looks… My breasts and butt are below average. The only thing above average is the size of my forehead. How can I…'_ She looked shocked. "!" She straightens up when she saw Sasuke leaning against a tree. _'Huh? No way!'_ Sasuke smiles at her. _'He's looking right at me… And with warm eyes. It feels like he's looking into my heart.' _Her imagination ran wild at that moment. Showed Sakura and Sasuke standing in front of her.

_'You sure have a large charming forehead… makes me want to kiss it.'_ Dream Sasuke says.

_'That's what it's for. 3'_ Dream Sakura says. Real Sasuke straightens up from the tree. "Oh!" She sighs again. _'Geeze… I'm not a fairy-tale believing little kid… Like that would happen…'_

"You sure have a large charming forehead." Naru Sasuke says. _'Maybe I can get her back for that beat down her and her bitchy ass fan members gave me earlier. This chick is demented. The only good thing her forehead is good for is target practice since its big enough.'_

_'Huh?!'_ Sakura is surprised by the response she heard from Sasuke.

"Makes me want to kiss it." _'With a Shuriken that is.'_ He tries not to laugh. Sakura blushes.

_"Yes! Hell yeah! He's mine!'_ Inner Sakura shouts.

"Haha, that sounds like something Naruto would say." Naru Sasuke says.

_'Damn…'_ She pouts.

"Sakura, there's something I want to ask you." He sits next to her.

"Huh?" She looks at him.

"What do you think of Naruto?" He asks her.

_'…'_ She thinks for a while. "He's always getting in the way of my love… And he enjoys seeing me struggle… Naruto doesn't understand anything about me. He's just annoying. All I want is…for you to acknowledge me." Naru Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

_'This bitch is mental. Not counting she doesn't know me at all.'_ Naru Sasuke mentally shook his head.

"I'm serious. I would do anything. Because I like you…" She starts coming towards him to kiss him.

_'I feel repulsed by this… Not counting it's making my cramps worse.'_ He felt a sharp pain course through him. "!" _'Uhh…'_ The pain gets sharper and he holds his stomach. _'My stomach…'_

"? What's wrong?" Sakura asks as she watches Sasuke walk off holding his stomach.

_'Why the hell is it hurting so much now?!'_ He huffs out a breath. "I'll be… Right… Back…" He runs to the bathroom. "That was close! Barely held the transformation through the pain." He looked down at his boxers and noticed the red stain. While he was trying to line them with toilet paper he thought about his conversation with Sakura. _'Geeze… She called me annoying… again… I was supposed to fuck with her head to make her realize she's stupid for always fawning over the bastard who doesn't like anyone but himself… Oh! Wait! If I make her think that Sasuke is a jerk… Hehehe… This is a good plan…'_ "Damn! The bleeding let up a little." He stared at the bloody water in the toilet. "I don't have any tampons." He frowns. "I wonder if she's still waiting for me!" He ran out of the bathroom only to see Sasuke walking towards him. "Ahh! What are you doing here?!" He shouts at Sasuke while sliding to a stop on his rump. Blood spread more on his pants.

"Ninja's can untie ropes… Remember that, Usuratonkachi." He smirks and then freezes when he noticed the big patch of blood spreading slowly on the crotch of his orange jumpsuit. _'Is he really injured there? Who could hurt someone that bad in that area?'_ The Uchiha wonders.

"Oh!" Naruto mutters.

* * *

"So this is Naruto's house?" A silver haired Jounin said as he picked up the box of tampons sitting on his table. "I thought Naruto was a 'he'?" He asks the Hokage.

"Yes on both counts. But there is something you need to know, Kakashi." The conversation halted when they heard a key in the lock. They saw Iruka enter.

"Oh… I didn't know there would be someone here…" His eyes then went to the box in the white haired ninja's hands. "So what he said was true…"

"Iruka?!" Sarutobi brought the man's attention to him. "Explain."

"While I was handing out the team assignments Naruto looked pale. I pulled him out in the hallway and he told me he started his cycle this morning." Iruka pauses. "He's in so much pain and I don't think he brought but one of those with him." He nods to the box in Kakashi's hands.

_'Tampons: Do not leave in past eight hours and change regularly.'_ He looks paler and looks at Sarutobi.

"He's a moron, but I think giving him to you is best, you have a good nose for these types." The old man explains. "Plus, your team would have Sasuke of that Uchiha clan. Good luck."

_'This could be troublesome…'_ A drop of sweat falls down his cheeks. "Yes, sir." He stops as Iruka grabs a side pouch from a shelf and then five tampons out of the box Kakashi was still holding. His cheeks turn pink when the black haired shinobi bends over a box by Naruto's bed and rummages through it. He turns his head to the other two men and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. "What was he doing?" He asked.

"From what it looked like he grabbed a pair of pants and made a care pack for Naruto's cycle. Young women tend to carry them when it is close to their cycle." Sarutobi explains.

"So he can have kids?" Kakashi adds and at the nod. "Great, I have to protect two virginities."

* * *

After Iruka pulled Naruto off and gave him the care package he changed his pants and read the note Iruka gave him. _'What does he mean by boxers are not good for when I am on my cycle?'_ He packed his pants into a scroll to be brought home later and washed. _'These tampons are difficult but at least this one didn't hurt like the last one. Oh, and got to love the painkillers.'_ He grins as he packs everything up and returned to class. Sasuke noticed that he was wearing new pants.

_'What is he hiding? I will find out eventually.'_ Sasuke thought with a determined gleam in his eyes. After every one of the teams left, team seven was the only ones left. Naruto pokes his head outside the class door.

_'Hmm…'_ He looks up and down the halls.

"Naruto, stay still!" Sakura says as she leans on a desk.

"Why is the sensei of our team seven… So damn late?! All the other teams have gone off with their teachers." Naruto pouts. "And Iruka sensei also left…" He smirks then got on a stool. Sasuke's eyes never left him.

"Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?!" She walks over to him.

"Nihihi." He giggles as he puts an eraser in the door. "That's what you get for being late." He says as he jumps from the stool.

"Geeze… I'm not involved." Inside inner Sakura had a huge grin on her face. _'I actually like these types of things.'_

"Pft… Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap…" Sasuke stops what he was trying to say when a hand grabbed the door. Kakashi pokes his head in and the eraser fell on top of his head.

"!" Kakashi looked irritated.

"Gya haha haha! You fell for it!" Naruto shouts out in glee.

"I'm so sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him but Naruto…" Her voice trembles like she is trying to hold back a laugh where inner Sakura gave Naruto double thumbs up. _'Ok! Ok! That was better than I imagined!'_

_'… This is really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable.'_ Sasuke thinks.

"Hmm… How can I say this…?" He rubs his mask covered chin. "My first impression is… I don't like you guys!" Sasuke gave him a look as if he was calling the man lame.

"…" Sakura and Naruto both are giving him the freak look.

* * *

"Okay… Let's begin with some introduction." Kakashi says to his new students. They were now on a roof with his students lined up and sitting down.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asks.

"How about… Your likes, dislikes… dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." He explains.

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto suggests.

"Yeah… You look suspicious…" Sakura said with a wary look on her face.

"Ohh… Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…" His eye held mischief inside of it.

"So… all we learned… is his name?" Sakura grumbles out.

"Now it's your turn, from the right." He motions for Naruto to start.

"Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream…" He pauses with an excited look on his face.

_'Does he think about anything besides ramen?'_ Kakashi wonders.

"… Is to surpass Hokage! And then… have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" When he finished Kakashi's eye widened.

_'He's grown in an interesting way…'_ His mask hid his smile.

"Hobbies… pranks, I guess." Naruto finished his introduction.

_'I see…'_ Kakashi rubs his head. "Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything and… I don't want to use the word "dream" but… to kill a certain man." Sasuke says seriously.

_'Cool.3' _Sakura fawns over Sasuke.

_'He better not mean me…'_ His face then turns sad. _'I wish I could understand him better. My chest hurts even thinking about him being upset or hurt.'_

_ '… I thought so…'_ Kakashi thought as he looks from Sasuke to Naruto. _'Something is going on between those two… man… protecting Naruto will be harder than I thought.'_ He crosses his arms. "Okay… and lastly, the girl."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is… well… the person I like is… umm… should I say my dream for the future…?" She says while looking at Sasuke. "Oh my!"

"…" Kakashi is speechless from the girls' pure stupidity.

"The thing I dislike… is Naruto." She says with a glare. Naruto's face held shock even though he was acting.

_'Good, who likes a blind bitch like you?'_ Naruto thought.

_'She's starting to piss me off…'_ Sasuke glares at Sakura then looked at a blond head with a gentle look until his face turned back to the emotionless shell. _'She keeps on picking on him and I'll have to beat her.'_

"My hobby is…" She trails off.

_'Girls of this age are more interested in love than Ninjutsu… From the looks of it she will be disappointed in the future…'_ He mules over this. "Ok! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow." He says to the three preteens.

"Yay! What kinds of duties!? Duties! Duties!" Naruto cheers.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." The man explains.

"What?! What?!" Naruto urges.

"Survival training." He says looking at them.

"Survival training?" Naruto asks.

"…" Sasuke wonders himself.

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training at the ninja academy." Sakura pouts.

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." Kakashi says with a smirk.

"?" Sakura looks confused.

"Then! Then! What is it?!" Naruto asks.

"… Hehehe." Kakashi laughs at their expressions. Sasuke starts to glare.

"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Sakura tries to imitate the boys glare.

"No… well… it's just that… when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip." He laughs some more.

"Flip? Ha?" Naruto asks with his face full of confusion.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent!" With that said Naruto's face held shock. Sakura's held annoyance and Sasuke's held seriousness. "Haha, I told you you'd flip…"

"…" The three were speechless.

"What the hell?! But we worked so hard… then what was the point of graduating." Naruto yells out.

"Oh… that? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Genin." He explains.

"Ugh…what?!" Naruto panics.

"Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." With this Naruto starts shaking.

_'I can't fail here… I'll have to kick Kakashi sensei's ass and have him recognize my strength. No, no, seriously! Not only that but I'm getting, dizzy.'_ Naruto muses.

"The details can be read on this print out. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi warns.

"Throw up?! Is it that tough?!" Sakura freaks and starts pulling on her hair. _'But… if I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love!'_

"…" Sasuke looks at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. _'I should help him. He's worth it since I want to find out his secrets.'_ Naruto's reading the paper.

_'Too much Kanji…'_ He pouts at the paper. _'Maybe Sasuke and I will work well together…'_ Sakura leaves and Sasuke pretends to as well. He noticed Naruto is still trembling and has Kakashi's full attention. Naruto's face is paler than normal and he stands to go home but as he does he starts seeing dots in front of his eyes. Finally the dizziness took its toll and Naruto passes out. Sasuke's mask broke and worry blooms across his naturally pale face. Before the blond could hit the ground Kakashi catches him. Thankfully, Sasuke stopped himself from coming out of his hiding spot. The man picks the boy up and looks at him.

"Minato sensei, your son looks just like you." He says with tears in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widen as he heard the Fourth's name coming from his new sensei's mouth. The Jounin started running to the hospital with his shadow following him.

_'I can't believe that Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage.'_ Sasuke thought as he transformed his body into a small flying squirrel so that he could hide inside the blue pouch that Naruto just started carrying today. Unusually, he saw the tampons and the menstrual relief pills. He read the bottle and started freaking out. _'Why is Naruto carrying female products?'_

"Bring him in here." A woman's voice said and Sasuke peaked his little head out of the blue pouch. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Kakashi.

"Before I introduced myself to him as his new sensei I met the Third in his apartment. We looked at his apartment and he had his tampons out on the table with your nifty present open on the floor by the bed. By the look of his sheets he started his first cycle before he woke up. Iruka mentioned that his cramps were getting stronger and he didn't bring any more feminine products with him since he didn't know he would have to so Iruka had to get him some things. After I had the meeting with him and his team he started looking paler by the minute. He then passed out. And here we are." She sighs.

"You could have explained it in a shorter fashion. I think I know what happened. With him starting early not to mention it being his first time it can take a major toll on his body. I'll give him some blood supplements until his body is used to these cycles." She explains.

"Okay, let me clear my mind on something, too. Is there any birth control method he can use?" At his new sensei's question Sasuke's little eyes twinkled.

"No, he can't use anything but abstinence and condoms. He is an Uzumaki so that makes your job harder. I'm sorry but you will have to teach him to strengthen his Genjutsu. You see, pretty soon he will start getting more and more feminine and even hormone suppressants won't help stop it. Which means his breasts will be forming." Katsumei says to him. "Remember, I've been through all of this. Since I was born an Uzumaki and maybe soon I can make more." She pats her stomach. "You see I come from the branch family. My female parts aren't as strong as Naruto's. I'm pregnant now but there is a chance this one will be born like his father. If he is born at all." She smiles at Kakashi. "He can have babies anytime. But it would be best for him to wait. You can leave now. He will be fine here till he wakes. Just don't be too hard on him tomorrow. I know you are tricky about how you choose your students. I hope he passes." As she walks him out Sasuke's little body goes up to look at Naruto. He licks the boy on the cheek.

_'Mine.'_ He says as he hops out the window and flies off.

* * *

Naruto enters his apartment with a frown from the lecture Katsumei gave him. He looked down at his new medicines. _'Great, now I have to take these.'_ That night, Naruto was absorbed in image training with a motionless Kakashi doll. Thankfully, he ate some ramen at Ichiraku's. He slept like a log. The next day when Kakashi shows up at their meeting area both Sakura and Naruto yells at him.

"Hey guys, good morning!" He addresses them.

"You're late!" Afterwards they moved to the team seven training grounds. On one of the three punching logs he placed a timer to go off at a certain time.

"Okay, it's set for noon." The three teens looked confused.

"?" They looked at him.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon." He says as he holds up two small bells. "Those who cannot get a bell by noon… gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you."

_'So this is why he told us not to eat…'_ They all thought at the same time.

_'Damn…'_ Naruto thinks as their stomachs growled.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump." He jingled the bells. "And… the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." He says with finality. Their eyes widen. "You can even use your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"But! You'll be in danger." Sakura interjected.

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a… blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!" Naruto says with his usual cocky attitude.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest." He lazily looks at them. _'Calm down.'_ "Well, ignore Usuratonkachi-san and start when I say…"

_'Usuratonkachi, Usuratonkachi, Usuratonkachi, USURATONKACHI!'_ This echoed through his head as he grit his teeth. He pulled out a Kunai, and spun it around before he gripped its handle. He started rushing to attack their sensei.

"Huh?" Sakura says as she looks at Naruto. Kakashi grabs the hand that gripped the Kunai then the back of Naruto's head. He then maneuvered the Kunai to point directly at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Slow down… I haven't said start yet." Kakashi says.

_'No way… I couldn't even see…'_ Sakura thought as her shocked face stared at the sight before her eyes.

_'So this is a Jounin…'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face.

"Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledge me? Hehehe, seems like… I'm beginning to… like you guys." They all changed their expressions from shocked to determined or just smiles. "Ok, let's get going. Ready… Start!" As he says this they all disappeared. Kakashi appeared by a stream. "The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well." He looked around to find his students. "Good, they have all hidden well." Naruto appeared a few feet away from Kakashi.

"Come and fight me!" He shouts at the man. When Kakashi didn't move Naruto grew impatient. "I said, fight me!"

"… Umm… You're a little bit off…" Kakashi said with an eyebrow cocked.

_'What a total moron…'_ Sasuke said as he hid in a bush. Naruto runs up to Kakashi.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!" Kakashi's look turned to lazy and relaxed. He put his hand inside of his pouch. Naruto saw this. "! Uh…" He slid to a stop five feet away from Kakashi.

"Ninja fighting lesson number one Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." His hand rustles around in his pouch.

_'Taijutsu is ninja hand to hand combat… yet… he's going to use a weapon?'_ Naruto grits his teeth. Kakashi whips out a book that was titled 'Come Come Paradise' and showed a man chasing a woman on the cover. _'!?'_ Naruto's eyebrow flies up behind his head protector. _'This guys a perve!'_ He get's pissed.

"What's wrong? Hurry and come at me." Kakashi taunts.

"But… hey, hey?! Why do you have a book?" Naruto whines.

"Why? Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys." He replied as he turns a page. Naruto's expression turned to shock.

"! I'll beat you to a pulp!" He pushed his sleeves up and tightens his fist then takes off. He draws his arm to the side so that he gains momentum then hit him with a right cross punch. "Ahh!" Kakashi catches it in the palm of his hand. "Uh!" He draws his knee up for a kick but Kakashi only has to duck. "Yaa!" He draws back his left fist and runs at Kakashi. Kakashi disappears and shows up behind Naruto. "Huh?"

"A ninja isn't suppose to get caught from behind, idiot." Kakashi says quietly. His hands held in what looked like a sign.

"!" Sakura's face held shock as she lay under a bush. _'What? His hand position? Is that the seal of the tiger? Huh? No way! He's going to use that Ninjutsu against Naruto?'_ She wonders.

_'No way… is that seal the fire… that bastard is going to just run around?'_ Sasuke wonders.

"Naruto, get out of there! You're going to get killed!" Sakura shouts.

"Huh?" Naruto looks over his shoulder.

"Too late." As Naruto's face turns more he saw Kakashi's eyes gleaming. "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years Of Pain!" He jabs his fingers up Naruto's ass making Naruto fly up.

"GYAAAA!" Naruto shouts out in pain.

"… What… that's not Ninjutsu… Supreme technique? That was just a super powerful ass poke…" Sakura mutters in annoyance.

"… Two total morons… pft…" Sasuke says even though he is furious. _'How dare that man violate my Naruto…'_ Naruto lands in the water. Kakashi lands back.

"…" Kakashi blushes as he turns a page in his book.

_'…. I'm seriously starting to hate this man.'_ Sasuke thinks as he tries to school his expression.

_'That strength isn't fair… what can we do?'_ Sakura's head filled with so many questions.

_'! Damn it!'_ Naruto's thoughts were jumbled as he swam around in the water. _'This wasn't supposed to…'_ Everyone's eyes were trained on the water as they waited for Naruto to come out when a pair of Shuriken came flying out. They arched around and headed straight for Kakashi. Sasuke looks on with interest.

"!" Sakura cries out in surprise.

"Hahahaha." Kakashi laughs at a funny part of the book as he brought his arm up and caught the Shuriken on his fingers. "…."

"Blah Bli! (Damn it)" Naruto says still under water.

"…" Sasuke was angry that the Shuriken didn't hit the man.

_'He's reading and laughing… He's just playing with Naruto.'_ Sakura thought to herself as her brows furrowed.

_'You're the fox demon that destroyed the village! Who's going to acknowledge you?!' _He taunts Naruto.

_'I can't…'_ Naruto got angry and formed some hand signs. Then Iruka's face popped up looking battered.

_'He's one of my excellent students.'_ He says with a smile on his face. Naruto's eyes opened with a serious look in them.

_'I can't fail here.'_ Naruto decided. Above water everyone's still waiting for Naruto's appearance. Naruto pops out of the creek. "Cough, cough."

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch." Kakashi says while reading his book.

"!" Naruto's surprise showed while he was getting up. "I know that!" He yelled as he fell back onto his rump.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass Hokage." He taunts the boy.

"Damn, damn! I can still fight on an empty stomach!" He screeches.

"…" Sasuke grew quieter when everyone's stomach's started growling. His cheeks pinkened.

_'I'm on a diet and I didn't eat last night. I'm starving!'_ Sakura thought as her face blushed a hideous red.

"I was just a little careless, that's all!" He shouts out as Kakashi turns around and walks away.

"Ever hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?" He continues to walk.

"…" Naruto's childish body shivers. _'Damn! I'm so hungry my body… not only that but I'm starting to feel my cramps again. I need to eat to take the pill so I'm screwed. But I must get a bell.'_ He pants from the strengthening pain. _'I'm going to make him… acknowledge me!'_ He says as he stares at Kakashi's back. There was a splashing sound coming from the creek. A bunch of Naruto's shadow clones popped out of the creek. _'I must become a ninja!'_

"Hn?" Kakashi turns his head to look.

"Hah! My specialty, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! You better not get careless, there's more than one of me now!" He pants out with a grin on his face.

_'One, two, three… eight? What's that Jutsu?'_ Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Hn? Not just clone but shadow clone, the skill that creates not just an illusion, but multiple real bodies of yourself." Kakashi stands there. _'This is the forbidden skill he used to defeat Mizuki.' _"With your ability, about a minute is probably your limit with this. No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that Jutsu." He teases the boy. _'!'_ The clones start running towards Kakashi. "What?! Behind me?!" One of the clones grabbed a hold of Kakashi and grinned. Sakura jolts with surprise while Sasuke holds a look of awe. Kakashi looks over his shoulder as the bells jingle.

"Weren't ninja's not supposed to get caught from behind? Right, Kakashi sensei?!" Naruto taunts. "Using the Kage Bunshin I sent a clone out of the water… to sneak around behind you!" The real Naruto says as he jumps through the air. "My ass is still hurting! Here comes the revenge!" He shouts out. _'Not counting you made me feel violated! That makes me feel dirty, and now I'm not worthy of anyone!'_ Inner Naruto cries like a little girl when Sasuke's face comes to mind.

_'Naruto, you're pretty good.'_ Sakura grins.

"Nice plan." Sasuke smirks. _'That's my dobe.'_ Kakashi looks up at Naruto from the ground. Naruto draws back his fist.

"I'm going to punch you!" Naruto cockily says as he lets his fist fly. Blood spurts out everywhere as Naruto hits one of the clones instead. "Yahoo!" Naruto says since he doesn't realize his target switched places. "!?" Naruto's face turns to confusion. "Huh?!" The other clones stopped their assaults. _'Who'd I punch?'_ Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"Naruto?" Sakura says.

"Owch!" The clone says as him and the other one that holds him hits the ground.

0202TBC0202


End file.
